


Grade 11 Stuck

by Nocturna8896



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, Schoolstuck, grade 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot where the trolls and kids are in highschool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grade 11 Stuck

It was the day that school started from the wither break. An eleventh grader ran through the halls in a desperate attempt to not be late. His hair was an unnatural black; sometimes if you looked close enough you could see a touch of white near the roots, but he was moving to fast. The bell rang and the strange boy stopped. Now it was evident to any onlooker or passerby that his grey jeans and black long sleeve shirt didn’t fit. They were about a size to big on him, but that was ok because that was this kids style.  
“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, then ran down a side hallway almost slamming into the door of room 413 before it opened.  
“Mr. Vantas,” said the teacher. “Not a good start to the new year.”  
Karkat Vantas just stood sweating in the doorway. “Sorry Ms. Snow, I over slept and...”  
“Go find your seat.” Ms. Snow pointed to the only seat open, which was at the back of the back... something was wrong... Thats when he noticed the snickering blind girl in the second row, then looking back at the seat and who was around it almost died. Eridan sat in the desk right beside and in front of him were Sollux and Feferi. Not that he had a problem with any of them, they were his friends even! But everyone knew about the shitty politics between the 3 of them. Fuck, this was going to be a huge bitch fest. Karkat walked slowly to his desk and sat silently. Oh god, now Egbert was waving at him from across the room, he waved back weakly and then sank into his seat.  
The class was silent... “I hope you’re all comfortable because these will be your seats for the rest of the year.” Karkat knew for certain that Ms. Snow just really hated his guts.  
“You better sit up Kar...” He cut off Eridan with a glare of death only a kid who didn’t sleep could give and sunk further into his seat.  
Ms. Snow started talking and Eridan pushed a slip of paper over to Karkat’s desk, he sat up.  
\- did you hear about Dave and Terezi?  
\- YES  
\- and...  
\- NO I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS  
\- upset are wwe, i hear she’s completely over you, i hear she doesn’t even wwaste as second of thought on you, or at least thats what she told Vriska.  
\- IS THIS ALL COMING FROM VRISKA?  
Karkat looked over at Eridan and he nodded, Karkat rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. Vriska could have been messing with him... the information could be completely false, everything apart from Dave and Terezi being a thing (Karkat knew that was true). On the flip side all of the information could be valid. One thing was certain on this day: it was the worst start to the new year, ever. And that was when Eridan started trying to pass notes to Feferi...


End file.
